Sheena Irving Chronicles: SorrowStartedWedding
by shadowalex77
Summary: Part two of the Sheena Irving Chornicles :D. Im really excited for this! As the date of Lloyd and Sheena's wedding approaches, Colette is scrambling to find out her true feelings for Presea while having trouble without Lloyd.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~~~Light of Love~~~

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Two days have passed since Lloyd and Sheena's night together, and both were nervous—especially Lloyd—while making their wedding plans. Every time Sheena asked Lloyd what he would prefer, he would think of Colette and pick what he thought she would. He knew that it was a bad idea and he told himself that he had to stop, but he didn't. He couldn't let go of the love he has for Colette. And although he loves Sheena, he isn't in love with her, like he is with Colette.

"Lloyd, this font or that one," Sheena inquired. "Lloyd? Are you listening?"

… Silence.

"Lloyd, hello anyone home?"

"Huh, what were you saying," Lloyd replied, as if waking from a daydream.

~~Colette and Presea~~

Colette was cleaning her room when she found something under her bed. She thought for a moment, realizing that Raine probably dropped it when she stayed in Colette's room two days ago. Colette was nice enough to take the couch while Raine stayed the night. She reached under the bed and picked it up, and looked at it. It was a small box-like thing that fit in the palm of Colette's hand. On the bottom, she felt a few scratches, so she decided to take a better look at them.

"Hmm, this looks like the angelic language," she thought out loud. "'The light will shine for one's true love'. Does this really work?"

Colette also noticed that it could be attached to a necklace, so she put it on hers.

"It couldn't hurt to keep it, I mean it's cute," Colette justified while looking in her mirror. "And who knows, maybe it really works."

Just then, Presea walked in to tell Colette that she was going to the grocery store to pick up some things. No light. Colette looked at her necklace.

"Do you wanna come," Presea asked. "Hey is that a new necklace?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay home and no its not new," Colette said in a smile to hide her anxiety.

Presea left for the store and Colette stood in her room. One thought raced through her head, if it didn't shine for Presea it doesn't mean anything. But she has to go see Lloyd; she has to know if it will shine for him.

A/N: wow, an interesting start to part 2 of this love trilogy…

I like where its going but I'm not 100% the exact path it will take


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ~~~Choices~~~

~~Colette~~

Since Presea wasn't home, Colette took this opportunity to try to find Lloyd. Even if they didn't talk, or even if he just ignored her, she needed to know if the necklace would really light up. The thought of just seeing him caused weird sensations to come from the necklace, so she decided to see this through.

"But where would Lloyd be anyway," Colette pondered. "Would he be at home today…, or is he out with someone else…"

Her heart sunk.

"That doesn't matter, I just need to see him," she reasoned. "Just one little peek couldn't hurt, right?"

So she set off to Lloyd's place.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Lloyd had been sitting in the same chair for hours. He didn't know that planning a wedding would be so boring. He has to help pick out EVERYTHING, and if they disagree then it just takes longer. He loves Sheena and wants to marry her, but he can't get his mind off Colette. Finally there was a break in the monotonous decision-making: the phone rang and Sheena answered it. Lloyd signaled to her that he would be outside.

"I have never been more bored before in my life," he exclaimed. "I wonder why there are so many important choices that have to be made, I mean does it really matter what font appears on the initiations."

He stood barely a foot away from the door and just stared out into the street. He thought he saw a shadow pass his line of sight, but when he followed it, it disappeared.

"How strange," he whispered. "Was that Noishe? No it couldn't be, he's back in Iselia with Dad."

And he decided to head back in the house because he guessed that the phone call had ended.

~~Colette~~

She had just reached Lloyd's house when she heard his door open. Quickly, she jumped to the side and ducked behind the small brick wall that separates his house from the street.

"Phew," she sighed. "That was close."

She knew that she had caused him a lot of pain because of what happened and decided that although she really wanted to see him, she would make sure that he didn't see her. At least that way she wouldn't be a burden on him again.

While she crouched down in front of Lloyd's house, she saw a black blur rush past her. As she turned her head in that direction, she saw a person with silver hair walking away.

"Professor sage," the chosen questioned. "No, she couldn't have possible have moved that fast, I must be seeing things."

The she peered over the wall to see if Lloyd was still there. Luckily, she caught him as he was turning around to go back inside.

"Oh Lloyd, I wonder if you saw that also," she muttered under her breath.

Then as he walked back inside her necklace began to shine with a bright light. And as the door closed and she lost sight of him, the necklace's magnificence faded.

"So I guess I was right, I still love him," she said painfully. "I knew that I did, and I know that I always will. So why is this so hard on me? Is it because I know that he will never take me back?"

She began to cry as she sat there. The setting sun illuminated her tears to others on the street but she nonetheless continued to sit there crying.

~~Raine~~

The professor walked down to the slums of the city and headed to an abandoned house at the end of the street. The house was in the worst possible condition; it even made the other houses there look fancy and desirable. As she opened the door she could feel his presence.

"I think they might have seen you," Raine said. "I was passing by when Colette went to him and I too noticed you as you passed them. You should be careful or they may catch on."

A figure sitting at a broken table smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

"The charm was a perfect way to get her to see him again," he said. "So it is true that you are very deceiving. Professor Sage, this may work out better than I had hoped"

His words pained her. Was she willing deceiving her friends, was she really playing with their lives?

"What choice do I have," she questioned. "You made it very clear that I _must_ do this."

A/N: I know that I've been away for a while. I didn't expect school to take so much time away, but I'm happy I found some time (more like made some time) to get back to this.

Poor Colette, too bad she doesn't know that Lloyd feels the same way for her as she does for him. Will their hearts ever reunite?

And what about Raine and her special friend? Will his identity ever be revealed? And why doesn't she have a choice?

See you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~~~The Reason Why~~~

~~Colette~~

As nightfall came Colette knew that she would have to head back to her apartment, Presea would probably be home and worrying. But she didn't want to explain, she couldn't explain. Her trip would have to be a secret, which means that she would have to make up a story. Hopefully she will be calm enough to lie and put on a fake smile by the time she gets home. She did it plenty of time on the Journey of Regeneration, so she should be able to pull it off.

When she got home, she found Presea sitting in their living room waiting by the phone. As soon as Colette entered the room and closed the door, Presea flung herself off the couch towards her.

"No sign of physical damage," Presea said, in her old voice. "Are you hurt," she asked, this time with more human emotion."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got a call from… Ll I mean… Professor Sage and went out to meet her," Colette lied. "Sorry to have worried you."

"Oh, I thought something bad might have happened," Presea said in a worrying tone. "Chances of being kidnapped in a bustling city like Meltokio are 69 percent," she said, again in her soul less voice.

"You know, I'm really tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed," Colette said right before escaping to the solitude of her bed.

Ever since the end of the Journey of Regeneration Presea got most of her human qualities back. However, she sometimes has lapses like the ones she had during their conversation. And although Colette thought they were a little cute, they couldn't compare with Lloyd enthusiasm and ideal beliefs. His smile, his eyes. His embrace. Him.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, LLOYD!" she yelled into her pillow. "Why do I always have to go back to what I lost?"

The tears began to fall again.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Sheena was just putting the phone back on the receiver when Lloyd came back in. He went back to his seat and let out a great, exasperated yawn. Sheena chuckled.

"Who was that," Lloyd asked. "Was it more wedding stuff?"

"Yeah, it was the caterer," she replied. "They just wanted to confirm the menu again. I think there might have been some confusion but it should be straightened out now."

There was silence, and then another yawn.

"It's getting late, I think I should go," Sheena commented.

"Are you sure you just don't want to stay here for the night," Lloyd responded.

"No! What kind of impression is that setting Lloyd," she exclaimed. "Even if we didn't do anything, that wouldn't prevent others from assuming."

"Right…." Lloyd sighed. "Do you want me to walk you?"

"No, I'll be fine."

~~Lloyd~~

Just as Lloyd closed the door the phone rang again.

"Great, more wedding stuff," he whined. "I guess I have to pick it up. Hello."

"Hello Lloyd, it's Professor Sage," said the voice. "I'm so glad you picked up."

"Oh, hey professor," he replied. "Why are you calling so late?"

"Well, I don't want to be nosy, but I was wondering if you were inviting Colette to the wedding," she inquired. "She is the reason you and Sheena met, and the reason you are together."

The pain from the thought of seeing her again struck Lloyd the instant Raine said her name. He still loved her, and Sheena would always be second best in his mind. But he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Colette again, at least not without breaking down.

"Uhh…, I'm not sure," he admitted. "I'm sure Sheena will."

"Don't forget it is also you're wedding Lloyd," she sighed. "Anyways, I should go. Goodnight."

She hung up before he even had a chance to say good-bye.

"That was strange…."

~~Raine~~

Raine put down the phone.

"Those poor children," she whispered. "They have no idea of the pain they are putting each other in because they thinking staying away will help…"

A/N: Oh my Martel! This was a pretty long chapter too! Oh well, long chapters are better than shorter ones, in my opinion. My one and only question: How does Raine know so much?

All will be revealed soon, or not who really knows. :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ~~~A locket~~~

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Lloyd was spending another afternoon planning the upcoming wedding. Although he grew to loathe every aspect of the wedding because of the precise attention to every detail, he knew that when the actual wedding happens he will enjoy the turn out. It is, after all, these decisions that can make or break the wedding. So he decided to just drag himself along for the rest of the wedding planning ride, not like Sheena gave him much of a choice anyway.

"Hey, Sheena, could I see the invite list," he asked. "I just wanna check who is on it."

"Really," she questioned. "You actually WANT to look something over. Well, here," she said as she handed him the list.

The list was, as Sheena decided, alphabetized by attendee's last name, which, fortunately for Lloyd, made finding Colette much easier. He quickly looked through the B's but, to his dismay, Sheena hadn't decided to invite Colette, which means that he now has to ask.

"Uhh, Sheena," Lloyd started off nervously. "I noticed that Colette isn't on the list. Are we not inviting her?"

"Well, considering what happened, I didn't think you wanted her to come," she responded.

"But, she is the reason you and I met, and I don't think it would be right if we didn't invite her after all we went through," he said. "I mean, sure something bad happened, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't once my friend."

"O-kay then," Sheena whispered back. "I'll make sure to send her an invite, as well."

~~Colette and Presea~~

It was a little after noon when Presea went out to get the mail. Colette stayed inside and began making lunch in the kitchen. Presea returned with a smile on her face.

"What is it, no bills," Colette joked.

"No, even better," Presea responded. "We were invited to a wedding."

"A wedding," Colette whispered to herself. "Whose?"

"Lloyd and Sheena's," the she said. "I'm so happy for them. What should we get them?"

"Oh, Lloyd and Sheena are getting married," Colette replied with a little more than a tinge of sadness in her voice. "I don't know. Ill pick something out for them when I go shopping later today."

After lunch, Colette went into her room and went through one of her jewelry boxes and took out a locket. It heavily resembled Kratos's locket, but instead had a picture of Lloyd and Kratos taken during the Journey of Regeneration in it. She had planned to give this to him the night that they broke up, but now seemed like the best time to do it. Actually the only time. She knew that she couldn't live in Meltokio if it meant that she would see Lloyd and Sheena together all the time. So she planned to move to Izlood and live a quiet life. Although, being the chosen that saved the world would make a quiet life difficult, it was what she wanted.

A/N: I know this is short compared to the others but it is what it is. It kind of feels like fluff and a waste of a chapter, but it isn't because it sets the story up for the final chapter of this installment of the Sheena Irving Chronicles. Hurray, I made it this far.

The only thing left is the actual wedding itself (and the pain of the official separation of two lovers). What will happen when Lloyd and Colette see each other at the wedding?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ~~~The Wedding Part 1: Rekindled Feelings~~~

~~Lloyd~~

The day that he had long since planned had finally arrived. His wedding was in less than 17 hours and he was a nervous wreck. Sure, he had his tux in his room and memorized his vows correctly, but that wasn't what scared him. What he was really worried about was what effect seeing Colette would have on him. Sure, he wanted to forgive her, but his mind and heart were conflicting. His mind thought that he should hate her for the painful betrayal against him; however, his heart yearned for her and wanted to take her back. Both of which are not the kinds of thoughts a groom-to-be should have the night before his wedding.

"Dammit," cursed Lloyd. "What am I going to do tomorrow? Why does this have to be so hard?"

Sheena left Lloyds house and went back to her own because she wanted to follow the tradition that the bride and groom don't see each other until the wedding. While this frustrated Lloyd because he couldn't comprehend how that would cause bad luck, he went along with it. Although, when she left she urged that he get together with his friends and have a bachelor party. Much to his dismay, neither Genis nor Regal had arrived yet and he didn't want to have the kind of fun he assumed Zelos would push on him so he decided to not have a party. But what he hated more than the absence of his friends and a party was the fact that Kratos, his father, had not responded to his invitation.

"Maybe Raine was right when she said that picking Sheena was a mistake," Lloyd said as he thought aloud. "That could be why dad hasn't responded yet. He could be hoping that I be with Colette. I'm sure that is how he thought I would end up."

~~Colette~~

The day that she had long dreaded had finally arrived. Lloyd's wedding was in less than 17 hours and she was a nervous wreck. Sure, she had her dress picked out and thought about what she would say to Lloyd and Sheena, but that wasn't what made her anxious. What really worried her was what effect seeing Lloyd would have on her. Sure she wanted his forgiveness, but her mind and heart couldn't find common ground on the subject. Her mind thought that he would never—no should never—forgive her; however, her heart yearned for him and wanted him to take her back. Both of which are not the kinds of thoughts one should have about someone who is about to get married.

"Oh Martel, how did we get into such a mess," Colette whispered. "Everything we had and everything we felt was all washed away in a second. And now all I feel is pain."

Presea left the apartment earlier in the day to attend Sheena's bachelorette party. Colette really didn't feel like going so her excuse was that she had to pick a dress and wrap the gift. Because they couldn't both miss it, Presea went alone, leaving the house to Colette for most of the day. This gave her time to really think about what she was going to do. In the end, she decided that she would move to Izlood because she wanted to be by the sea in a peaceful setting. Izlood was the only seaside village that was also peaceful, and thus was the village she would make her new life in. However, there was one little detail: Presea. The part of her that tried to keep this relationship had long past and she was only with Presea because she couldn't bring herself to let go of the only person she had. She didn't want to be alone. However she couldn't decide on how she would tell Presea that she was leaving. After getting lost in thought, she realized that she didn't even stop to consider bringing Presea with her.

"No, I can't bring her," Colette admitted. "Her life is here and I can't make her leave it for my selfish reasons. No, I won't tell anyone. It will be my little secret."

~15 Hours Later~

~~Raine~~

Raine was on her way to the church when she saw a shadow slip through an alley not too far ahead of her. She knew who this would be and decided to follow. Much to her surprise the shadow figure was headed for the church. As she neared the exit the person turned around and gave her a grave look.

"What are you doing her," the figure asked. "Shouldn't you be heading to the church for the wedding?"

"I was on my way when I saw you," Raine replied. "But I guess you really couldn't stay away. But who could blame you?"

The person turned away in what Raine assumed to be embarrassment. Yet, when he turned back he face still held the seriousness.

"No, this wedding is wrong," he stated. "When all is well, I will be able to see a proper wedding, one in which Colette takes Lloyd's hand."

Raine looked into the figures eyes, knowing that he was right. This wedding would not last because of the love Lloyd and Colette share overpowers everything. And this is something that Raine has seen first hand.

"I'm sure Lloyd is starting to feel the effects of my words now," the professor added. "And when Colette gives him the locket with a picture of you and him in it, he will know for sure that she is the one. He will pursue her from that point."

Kratos emerged from the shadows and approached closer to Raine.

"I'm afraid the chosen is thinking about leaving the city," he noted. "Our objective may have gotten a little more difficult. Although, these kids did save the world, so I'm sure that in the end everything will be all right. But when that end comes, I am still unsure."

**A/N: This chapter was long too! But exciting! OMM we finally know who Raine's secret friend is. But as you can tell, I decided to separate the last chapter into two parts. One chapter left and this part of the trilogy is over. The only really big question left is why Lloyd and Colette "need" to be together. But, it would be too convenient if Kratos answered it, so I'll just put it off till later. Hope you guys are liking the way the story is going.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~~~The Wedding Part 2: One Last Goodbye~~~

~~Lloyd~~

Lloyd watches as people entered the church for his wedding reception. He was surprised that this many people actually showed up. However, he was still disappointed to find that his best friend, and best friend, wasn't in sight. But as he slipped to the back of the church he say a well-dressed man with blue hair accompanied by a shorter boy with long silver hair enter the church.

"Regal, Genis" Lloyd exclaimed. "I thought you guys weren't going to make it."

"And miss your wedding, Lloyd," Genis said. "Not even."

"Genis is correct," Regal added. "There is no way that I could forgive myself if I missed one of the biggest days in one of my closest friends' life.

"Aww, thanks guys," Lloyd said while beaming with excitement. "Have you guys seen anyone else yet?"

"Actually we saw Raine on our way here, but we kinda lost her," Genis laughed. "She probably found some ruins or something along the was and got distracted."

As Genis started to laugh a hand came down and smacked him across the face.

"OWW," Genis screamed. "What was that fo—oh hi Raine, long time no see."

"It's nice to see you too, Genis," the professor dully said. "Ah, Regal, that suit looks really good on you."

"Thank you," Regal nodded. "Might I add that your dress is also lovely and suits you well."

The four of them went to talk among the guests while Lloyd went in the back to give himself some final touches.

But as he opened the door to the back room, someone bumped into it.

"Ouch!" cried a voice that he was all too familiar with. "I'm so sorry. I jus-oh! I'm sorry, and congratulations Lloyd."

"Colette," Lloyd said, failing to hide his enthusiasm. "I'm happy you came."

"I wouldn't miss it," she replied as Presea left them to look for their old friends. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks," Lloyd replied as he felt a pang of guilt. "I was actually just going in the back to fix up my tux and tie. I'm still not good with this stuff."

"You look fine," Colette laughed. "But would you mind if I went back with you? I have something I want to give you, a wedding gift."

"Uhh, sure," Lloyd said. "Yeah, and thanks in advance for the gift. I'm sure I'll love it."

~~Lloyd and Colette~~

Lloyd carefully opened the door this time and he and Colette went into the back room. It was mainly empty but had a mirror and a few chairs and small tables. There was another door that connected it to the room next to it, where Lloyd expected Sheena was preparing herself. That is if she was here yet, which he doubted. He hadn't seen her enter the church at all. He guessed that she must be fixing herself elsewhere because she really doesn't want Lloyd to see her yet.

"So what was it that you wanted to give me," Lloyd asked.

Colette nodded and walked over to the closest table and put her small purse on it. She opened it up and looked inside and pulled out a necklace.

"Oops, I forgot to put on my necklace," she laughed. "Now where did I put your gift?"

As Colette put on her necklace, Lloyd couldn't help but stare. The box-shaped charm fell almost perfectly between her cleavage. Not only that, but it gave off the most magnificent shine he had ever seen a necklace give off. The light even brought out the light features of her face. The familiarity of her cheek, the sweet smell of her hair after she washes it, her soft eyes, it all came back to him.

"Found it," Colette exclaimed. "I hope you like it."

Colette pulled out a locked that looked exactly like the one Kratos showed Lloyd during the Journey of Regeneration. As she transferred it to his hand, his mouth gaped. But he knew it wasn't his father's because the picture inside of it was different. Instead, this one had a picture of Lloyd and Kratos, most likely taken during the journey. As he stared at it, a tear came to his eye, but he brushed it away quickly.

"Thank you so much," Lloyd said with a smile. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's really no problem," Colette replied. "I was going to give this to you but…, well you know. I figured now would be the best time"

"I'm really grateful that you came," Lloyd added. "I hope you don't mind if I hug you? I don't know, this is a hug deserving gift."

"Sure Lloyd," Colette smiled. "I'm just glad you like it."

Lloyd and Colette moved in to hug each other, but as they embraced Colette felt something against her lips. It was Lloyd. He was kissing her. She knew that she shouldn't, he's going to get married soon for Martel's sake. But she couldn't resist. All she could do was kiss him back. Her arms went around him and he pulled her closer to him. He then moved over to one of the smaller tables and placed her there while he began to take off his tux. In the moment Colette slipped off her dress, but as she realized what was going on she stopped.

"We can't," she said. "You are going to marry Sheena. You love her, don't you?"

"I love her because I thought I lost you," he said. "Without you I needed something to hold onto. I never even got to say good bye to you."

As Colette looked into Lloyd's face, she too felt what he said. And began to kiss him again. But this time she kissed him hard as he continued to take off his tux. She could feel all of him through his boxers. His shaft was rubbing against her leg. It was wet with pre cum, and she could tell that soon she would be wet too.

When they broke the kiss to catch their breath, both removed the last or their garments and looked at each other naked. They eyes roamed each other's body before locking into the other's eyes. Colette nodded and Lloyd knew what this meant. Because they didn't exactly have much time left, it was now or never. It would be as full of love and passion as they were used to, just one quick good bye.

Lloyd positioned himself leaning over Colette, who was now lying on the table. What he had been yearning for was finally here. The familiarity of Colette, his true love, was back. He realized that it would not be like this with Sheena. It would surely be different. When he entered Colette leaned forward and bit down on his shoulder to stop her moans. He slowly plunged his 8 inch shaft in deeper into her until he was in all the way. He then started to pull out slightly and go back in rhythmically. Very precise, and it drove her wild. The way he controlled himself with her was so comforting. And as he continued he began to pull out more and go back in more. Then he did it faster. Deeper. Harder. While he was thrusting in and out of her, one hand began to stroke her breasts. Teasing her nipple with his finger while penetrating her resulted in her biting down harder in an attempt to stifle any moans.

Soon she felt herself getting close, and she knew that Lloyd was getting close too. When she came, she lubricated his shaft and the extra stimulation drove him over the edge. As he came, he fell limp onto Colette's body and kissed her softly yet passionately. He pulled out quickly and began to dress when they heard someone knock at the door.

"Hey Lloyd," Genis called out. "Are you in there? The wedding is starting so you should come out. I mean it is your own wedding."

Lloyd and Colette both froze. Colette quickly put on her undergarments and threw on her dress as Lloyd struggled to put back on his tuxedo quickly. However, they both sighed with relief when they heard Genis walk away. When Lloyd was finished dressing, he kissed Colette one last time and headed out to the alter. When he closed the door, Colette began crying silently.

"Goodbye my love," she whispered through her tears. "I hope you have a happy life and a happy marriage."

**A/N: Whoo! Two chapters in two days. So, as you can tell, Lloyd and Colette haven't moved on. D: Oh, and you can probably also tell, that the wedding hasn't happened yet. Hahaha, well about that… I couldn't just continue the wedding in this chapter because I felt it would be too much. And I had an idea, a good one, or at least I think it's a good one. So watch for the next and, this time for sure, final chapter of Sorrow Started Wedding! BTW, I am also thinking about what I am going to do for the next installment. I'm getting kind of excited because I have a big plan. I'm also thinking about the name of the installment and I will post up what I think it will be at the end of the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~~~The Wedding Part 3: I Do(n't)~~~

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

Lloyd was standing with Sheena in front of everyone. He was nervous and unsure, but he couldn't just leave Sheena alone at the altar. He wasn't even sure if Colette wanted to get back with him or if she just wanted one last goodbye. Yet during the whole reception, a part of him was screaming for him to not do it, for him to leave and go and run out of the church with Colette in an extremely cliché fashion. But that part of him apparently wasn't strong enough.

"I do," Lloyd said.

Sheena watched with a slight bit of amazement as he said the words she once longed to hear. She never imagined that she would actually marry Lloyd, at least not this soon. Not while Colette was still alive and still his perfect match. She realized how lucky she was because not long ago she believed that Lloyd wanted Colette to attend so that he could run away with her. But he didn't, he was standing in front of her saying that he would take her, Sheena Fujibayashi, as his wife.

"I do," she also said.

And they were married. As they headed back down the aisle Sheena explained to the guests where the party would be. And after they left, the crowd of guests also headed out of the church. All left until there was one left: Colette. She remained in the back room during the whole event, but was now sitting in the church still crying.

~~Colette~~

Tears stained her face, but at this point she didn't care. She knew that now there was no point in hoping or waiting, she just had to move on. Lloyd was no longer hers, he is now bound to Sheena by the church and she would not interfere with their relationship. She would proceed with her new life and would leave for Izlood soon.

As she wiped her face and stood she heard someone enter the church.

"Colette," Presea called. "Are you still in here? Aren't you coming to the party?"

"Oh, Presea I'm over here," Colette responded. "I was sitting here because I got a massive head and stomach ache. I just feel terrible. I don't think I can make it to the party."

"Do you want me to take you home," Presea asked. "I don't think you should be alone if you feel as bad as you say you do."

"No it's fine," Colette reassured her. "I don't want you to miss the party because of me. Besides the worst of it passed and I feel fine to go home myself. So please, go ahead and enjoy yourself at the party."

She did it again. She lied to Presea for her own selfish reasons again. But at this point, she realized that it didn't matter. All she wanted to do was to get away from everything in Meltokio. No, she wanted more than that. She wanted to get away from EVERYBODY in Meltokio.

So she hurried to her apartment and quickly packed all her things. She needed to hurry because she didn't know how long Presea would stay at the wedding party. Hopefully she would stay for the entire duration, but nothing was guaranteed. And so after stuffing everything she planned on taking with her into a bag, she searched Presea's room for a sheet of paper and a pen. She wrote Presea a note.

_Dear Presea,_

_ When you read this I will already have left. I'm sorry for lying to you but I need to leave this place. And I didn't want you to shift your life to fit with what I want so I felt that this was the only way to do it. Believe me, I enjoyed being with you, but things have changed and I don't think I will be returning to Meltokio. Please enjoy your life and find someone who deserves your love. Maybe one day we will meet again. Until that day, I will pray for your forgiveness._

_ Love, Colette._

Colette folded the letter and placed it on Presea's pillow. And with that finished, Colette gathered her things and left the apartment for the last time. As she walked towards the city gate, tear drops stained her path.

~~Lloyd and Sheena~~

After the dinner, cake, dancing, and mingling, the party quickly dissipated as guests began to leave. It was close to eleven at night at Lloyd and Sheena were leaving for Altamira soon. Regal was nice enough to bring two extra rheairds with him so that they could fly there. As the last guests left, Lloyd, Sheena, and Regal headed over to Lloyd's place to pick up their luggage before departing.

Not long after, the three arrived in Altamira and Regal departed after escorting them to the hotel. When they entered their hotel room, they saw all the trouble Regal went to make sure that they had a good time. There was a bottle of champagne and candles and scented oils on a table near the middle of the room. As Lloyd put their things down and opened the bottle of champagne, Sheena walked over to the window and looked out at the view. Because they were so high up and it was unlikely that anyone would peek into the rooms, the side of the room facing the ocean had one large window to look out.

As Lloyd handed her the glass of champagne, he too began to look out the window into the ocean. He marveled at its beauty, it was truly an amazing sight. And he knew that the person he truly wished to share it with was not with him. So he drank. One glass, then two, then four, then eight, then the bottle was empty.

Being his first time drinking, he didn't know how he would react to the alcohol in his body. And neither did Sheena. As she continued to look out at the water she felt Lloyd's hands wrap around her and puller her closer. He wasn't rough he was actually very gentle. So gentle in fact that Sheena didn't even notice that he was slightly intoxicated.

As Lloyd kissed her, Sheena opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. And as their toungues danced together in the moonlight, Lloyd lifted Sheena up into his arms and began to walk towards the bed. He placed her on the bed in front of him and broke the kiss. Both Lloyd and Sheena began to undress. Lloyd took the longest because it was harder to take of his tux than it was for Sheena to slip out of her dress. So when Lloyd finally managed to remove everything, Sheena grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed out of impatience. She had waited long enough for this and she wasn't going to wait any longer.

She turned him so that she was on top and she began to kiss her way down to his manhood. At the moment it was currently flaccid, but she knew a way to get all 8 inches up. She clasped it in her hands and began to pump it up and down until it started to get bigger. When it was about half its total size, she put it in her mouth and began to suck on Lloyd's dick.

"Ahh," Lloyd moaned. "Yeah, Sheena. Like that. Fuck!"

Sheena smirked at the amount of pleasure Lloyd derived from such a simple act. Yet she knew that when he ate out of her, it drove her wild. And lucky for her, as she thought that, Lloyd began to shift around so that he could also give her pleasure. He started by kissing it and when she least expected it, he began using his tongue. His skilled tongue. It knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to give it to her. But much to her dismay, he stopped and pulled his shaft out of her mouth. When she looked up, he was smirking at her seductively.

"We can't finish now, the games are just beginning," he whispered. "And you don't want it to end just yet do you?"

For some reason these words sunk into Sheena and left her speechless. All she could do was shake her head. She couldn't let it end, not just yet. And so Lloyd positioned her on the bed for penetration. He placed the head of his dick at her entrance, which was still wet from his tongue, and began to tease her with it. He brushed the entrance with it so many times that she felt if he didn't hurry, she would grab it and shove it in there herself. But when he finally did enter her, she arched her back and moaned in pain. She didn't realize how big he was until now. And she was glad that he knew to insert himself slowly and not all at once because she didn't think that she would be able to take it all. But after a bit, he shoved his entire shaft in and most of the initial pain subsided.

"And now the fun begins," Lloyd whispered.

He pulled a little, and then pushed back in. Rhythmically, he continued this motion. But soon, he pulled out more. And began to thrust faster. And he pulled out more. All the while his hands moved to Sheena's breasts and began to fondle them. She moans became those of pleasure and grew in volume. But what drove her further over the edge was Lloyd lowering his head and suckling on her right nipple as her fucked her. Because that was what he was doing now. He was pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in almost right away. And she was close. But what drove her over the edge was feeling Lloyd's teeth brush against her nipple.

"Oh Martel," she exclaimed. "Fuck, yes! Oh! Lloyd, I'm… going to… fuck… cum."

As Sheena's muscles contracted, Lloyd felt the pressure build up around his dick. He felt her contract around him as he continued to thrust deep, hard, and fast inside of her. And he too was driven over the edge.

"Oh fuck," Lloyd moaned. "I'm… cumming too! Fuck! Ugh!"

During Lloyd's orgasm, he closed his eyes. But when he opened them, for a moment he didn't see Sheena.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Three chapters in a week. :D This installment is over. But so many things left open ended. Like Colette new life. And Lloyd and Sheena's new life. And what about Raine and Kratos' plan? Well for now it's time for me to think about the next one. I might take a few days to get all my ideas in order before I start writing, so there probably won't be anything in the next couple of days. But don't hold me to that because who knows, I might just plan everything super quick. Catch you guys next time in the Sheena Irving Chronicles: The Last Days. Btw that title is unconfirmed so it might change. I kind of like it though, it's very open ended.**


End file.
